


Mischief Maker in Training

by Silverstar706



Category: Marvel
Genre: Mischief, Tom impersonating Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstar706/pseuds/Silverstar706
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been readjusting with his new friends Thomas and Benedict for a while now but it seems that his mischievous nature has rubbed off on Tom. When Thor finally discovers Loki's whereabouts Tom pretends to be Loki claiming that it is good acting practice and Benedict realizes that this wasn't the best day for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief Maker in Training

                Tom was looking out the hotel window; his hair had been dyed black for the filming of ‘Thor the Dark World’. Ben was sitting in a comfy chair with an untouched cup of tea sitting on the adjacent table.

                “Thomas, are you sure that Loki is really asleep and not plotting the destruction of the city.”

                “He’s more likely to be plotting the destruction of my toaster.”

                They both laughed a little uneasily.

                “Sometimes it’s just a little unsettling that you’re friends with the god of mischief who, by the way, is somewhat unstable.

                “Let me put it this way, if Khan were real wouldn’t you want to at least try to help him?”

                “Well, he isn’t real.”

                “I wouldn’t be too sure about that anymore.”

                “Okay yes, I would want try and help him. For the record it would be much easier to help Sherlock and much less dangerous.”

                “And as long as Loki stays happy he is less likely to hurt someone.”

                “That ‘someone’ most likely being you.”

                “It’s not like his brother is going to help him, I mean he might try but he just doesn’t understand Loki anymore.”

                Suddenly there was a wide beam of light that came down from the sky and landed in a nearby park.

                “Uh, oh.”

                “What is it Tom?”

                “Speaking of Loki’s brother.”

                “Oh no… I hope he doesn’t mistake you for Loki.”

                A smile played across Tom’s face that was far more Loki-like than Ben was used to and it made him a little nervous.

                “But what if he does.”

                “Tom, please tell me that you’re not thinking about impersonating Loki.”

                “It might be…”

                “Tom no, that is a very bad idea.”

                “Oh Ben, humor me.”

                “No.”

                “It would be good acting practice.”

                “Please don’t do this.”

                Tom frowned as a thought entered his head.

                “Dang, my eyes are blue and his are green.”

                “Oh no, now you can’t do it.”

                Tom rolled his eyes at Ben’s blatant sarcasm and obvious relief, and then he got an idea and smiled wider than before.

                “I have green contacts from the set.”

                Ben covered his face with his hands “noooo.”

                Tom ran to the bathroom while Ben stood up and paced nervously in front the window; all the while he could see Thor getting closer. By the time Tom came back out with green eyes and that stupid grin Ben was panicking and looked like he was going to pull his hair right out of his head.

                “Tom, this is madness.”

                “Is It?”

                “I’ll go hide while Thor beats you to a pulp.”

                At that moment the door fell from its hinges with a loud bang.

                “Too late” Tom whispered before he put on his best Loki face and turned around to look at Thor.

                “Hello Thor.”

                “How dare you.”

                “How dare I?”

                “Why did you have to do this to me again?!”

                “I guess history repeats itself.”

                “You had to go and fake your death again and leave me alone to suffer!”

                “Just as you let me suffer in your shadow.”

                _‘Oh, no’_ Ben thought _‘he’s really good at this’._

                “And what of mother? She nearly died only to fall into sorrow over you. What did she ever do to you except give you her unconditional love?!”

                _‘Well that’s one difference between the movie and real life’_ Ben thought. Tom faltered for a few long moments before he responded in a quiet and sad voice.

                “How could I possibly tell her without being found out by everyone and thrown back in prison? At any rate I have been a disgrace to her for far too long, I don’t want cause her anymore grief.”

                Ben quickly realized that Tom was saying the things that Loki had already said himself; so he wasn’t really lying, in fact he was being more truthful than Loki would have been.

                “You used me Loki… you betrayed me.”

                Words from his script flitted through Tom’s head _‘That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me, and I will kill you.’_

                “I wouldn’t… say betrayed… I tricked you more than anything.”

                Tom just barely ducked in time to avoid having his skull shattered by Thor’s hammer as it sailed through the air and loudly landed in the wall. It took a long time for Tom to get his bearings while Thor tried his best to calm himself down.

                Tom and Ben were blinded by a flash of green light and Thor was thrown to the floor. Tom opened his eyes to face an extremely angry god of mischief.

                “Thomas, what the hell is wrong with you.”

                Thor looked confused and hurt as he stood back up “Loki?”

                “Just give me a minute brother. Tom do you have an explanation for this?”

                “Acting practice?”

                “Ben how could you let him do something so reckless?”

                “I tried to stop him.”

                “Apparently you didn’t try hard enough.”

                “It’s not my fault he takes after you.”

                It was just a little snicker at first until it escalated to full blown laughter and then Loki just couldn’t contain himself as Tom started laughing with him.

                “I’m a bad influence on you Thomas.”

                “Loki” Thor whined.

                “Thor, I apologize for Tom’s… _tomfoolery_ , it was just a little ill-mannered bit of fun.”

                Tom felt obliged to apologize himself “I’m sorry for tricking you Thor.”

                “That was a dirty trick… uh… Tom?”

                Tom put his hand on Loki’s shoulder “Loki you should go with Thor to Asgard and visit for a while.”

                “I would rather not be put in jail.”

                “I’m sure Odin will change his mind once he finds out about how the Tesseract influenced you, right Thor.”

                “Loki, is this true?”

                “Yes” he cringed.

                “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

                “Because” Ben interjected “his mind is his most powerful asset, the idea that it can be compromised is a little difficult to admit.”

                “Loki you have to come with me to tell father about this.”

                “Very well you oaf.”

                Thor closed the distance between him and Loki and crushed his little brother in a bear hug.

                “Thank you.”

                “Tom, I want that toaster destroyed by the time I get back.”


End file.
